Instinto de Enamorado
by Diezella
Summary: No pensaba en sus palabras, hablaba y hablaba, sin freno alguno. Sólo actuaba por instinto; un instinto de enamorado... El cual, quizás, le estaba causando demasiados problemas. [TailsxWave] [One-Shot]


_~ Esta historia va dedicada a Eggmannega4 ~_

**¡Hola hola!**

**Sé que prometí esta historia hace realmente un montón... pero es imposible escribir sin ganas o sin inspiración (no sé porqué me costó tanto, es una de mis parejas favoritas ._.)**

**Advertencias****: ****Posibles faltas ortográficas, y quizá, algo de OoC -a cualquiera le pasan estas dos xDD-.**

**Ehm, una cosilla antes de leer. Creo que nunca escribiría algo de Sonic con las edades que la mayoría utiliza, como por ejemplo, Sonic con 15, Tails con 8, Knuckles con 16... En esta historia (y todas mis otras historias xDD), todos tienen unos cuantos años más, pero no quise decidir una edad específica para cada personaje, así que es cosa del lector. Lo único que debe mencionarse por si es que no lo sabían, es que Tails y Wave tienen 10 años de diferencia c:**

**Espero que les agrade mi historia y que puedan dejar un pequeño review al final si no es mucho pedir, ya sea una sugerencia, aviso de un error, etc, toda crítica constructiva es bienvenida. ****Si la pareja no es de su agrado, regresen a la página anterior, gracias.**

_Sonic y sus personajes propiedad de SEGA/Sonic Team._

**Ahora sí, sean libres de leer.**

* * *

_**Instinto de Enamorado **_

* * *

Sus pobres manos y su sofocado cerebro no habían cesado en toda la tarde. Y era mejor no hacerlo.

Perdió la cuenta de las tazas de café que ingirió para evitar dormirse en aquél momento. Le estaba haciendo daño a su cuerpo,_ pero valía la pena._

Consumido por la angustia, soltaba uno que otro gruñido, sólo conseguía arruinar su trabajo al intentar apresurarse.

Las Extreme Gears no eran su especialidad. Él sólo sabía como crear una y con mucho esfuerzo lograba que fueran aceptables para su equipo. Y su cabeza pensaba en ella sin siquiera darse cuenta. En cierta golondrina para la cual crear una Gear era pan comido.

La inteligencia de aquélla ladrona era tremenda. Y eso era algo digno de admirar. Además de construirlas, sabía cómo manejarlas. Y vaya que sí. Era una piloto realmente experta sobre las Gears, con habilidades de sobra y movimientos increíbles.

Bueno, no se podía esperar menos, era una Babylon. Tails y su equipo sólo eran aficionados que manejaban el tema, bastante bien a decir verdad.

Él no estaba a su altura, pero haría lo posible para no quedar en vergüenza frente al ave púrpura.

Apretar tuercas, revisar motores, ver si siquiera funcionaban. Arreglar una, pintar la otra y recién comenzar a pensar qué mejorar de la tercera.

Acorralado por paredes blancas, luces demasiado brillantes, el nerviosismo se negaba a abandonarlo. Las palabras de su "hermano mayor" resonando en su cabeza, creando una molesta e insoportable distracción.

"_¡Hey Tails! Ve alistando las Gears, porque... ¡Hay carrera esta semana! ¡¿Acaso no es genial?!"_

Fue la mejor idea que tuvo Sonic para lograr despertarlo por la mañana. Informar una desgracia -al menos, para Tails- con un tono risueño a más no poder.

_¡Vaya qué alegría!_

No dormir tres días por arreglar tablas voladoras en el menor tiempo posible, antes de una carrera en la cuál nadie quedaría satisfecho con los resultados y se tendría que repetir por obligación semanas después.

* * *

Aún se sentía cansado, pero prefería callar sus problemas.

Se había esforzado demasiado en retocar aquellas tablas, las cuales guardaban una tremenda tecnología desconocida y demasiado complicada, incluso para él. Sonic y Knuckles agradecieron el gesto... Pero no podía seguir mintiéndose a sí mismo. No lo hacía pensando en qué les facilitaría la victoria a sus compañeros...

Él siempre estuvo enfocado en qué podría encantar a cierta ave con plumas púrpura. Quería que ella lo mirara diferente, no como el niño del cual siempre podría burlarse.

Sentía que su arduo trabajo había sido en vano. Todo el mundo se vino abajo cuando finalmente llegó ese momento en el que debía abandonar su hogar e ir al lugar que acordaron para competir. No podía salir por esa puerta. Estaba en shock. Simplemente no le respondían los pies, _pero siempre ocurría en circunstancias así._

Quizá qué pasaría en una simple carrera de tres vueltas... Muchos recuerdos y angustias lo inundaron, logrando que dudara de si mismo.

Ella estaría ahí.

Ella, y sus ojos azules, y su hermoso plumaje, frente a él.

Examinaría las creaciones del zorro, pero eso no era lo que le daba miedo.

¿Y si hacía el ridículo? ¿Y si balbuceaba? ¿Y si se caía en mitad de la carrera? ¿Y si ella observaba todos esos errores?

Ojalá tuviera el valor para poder si quiera mirarla a los ojos. De seguro temblaría cual gelatina de solo oír su voz.

Era mucho más que solo reconocer una buena Gear, era un paso más cerca de ella. Era impresionarla. Era tener una excusa para poder hablarle.

Hace ya bastante que Wave es alguien demasiado importante para él, como si de encantar a un público se tratase, pero más difícil.

—¿Se te olvidó agregarles algo? —no se volteó, pero ya sabía quién hablaba—. Yo he probado la mía y está excelente... Si me preguntas... —Sonic dijo, intentado calmar el miedo de Tails.

Mil vueltas por la casa, esa manía de revisar esas tablas cada segundo, manos sudorosas, voz acelerada... Todo por una simple competencia.

El azul tenía una falsa idea de qué preocupaba tanto al menor. ¡Pero es que no se trataba de las Extreme Gears! Que quedaran bien o no, podían explotar y a él le importaría la nada misma.

Pero Tails fingiría que eso era, jamás aceptaría la verdadera razón por la cual se congelaba antes de asistir a la competencia.

—Está bien. Es mejor que nos vayamos ya.

Se limitó a sonreír para dejar a su hermano tranquilo, y tragarse sus problemas, otra vez.

Sólo... Debía concentrarse en la carrera.

Eso.

Sólo eso debía hacer.

* * *

Y su plan falló en cuestión de segundos. La ladrona lo seguía de cerca, ella a veces prefería no perder el tiempo y adelantaba, las otras solo esperaba la ocasión perfecta para hacerlo fallar y dejarlo en las últimas posiciones.

Y con ella cerca nada era fácil.

Su ánimo se esfumaba y su equipo solo lo miraba confundido. Fue un total desastre para él.

Y era una pena, realmente disfrutaba sentirse en el campo de batalla, pero...

Su cuerpo estaba tenso. Y no era esa adrenalina burbujeante producto de las carreras, esta vez no.

Era... Por no querer llamar su atención.

Antes no era así. Antes, le daba igual lo que ella dijera, o eso intentaba hacer.

Pero, si ella llegaba a hablarle ahora, de seguro se desmayaba. Eran emociones demasiado desconocidas. Así que era mejor permanecer tras Sonic o junto al equidna, ya se calmaría.

Sin contar la parte de la carrera, no la había escuchado por ahora, y prefería no arriesgarse a hacerlo.

Miles de palabras llegaban a sus oídos, pero no lograba entenderlas. Sus ojos se centraban en el suelo la mayoría de las veces, la brisa jugaba a mecer su flequillo, logrando obstruir su vista un poco.

Los competidores charlaban entre ellos, presumiendo la victoria ante el perdedor. Desconocía los resultados, pero ahora le importaba tres pepinos quién ganó.

Ya se estaba oscureciendo en aquél sector, poblado de árboles, tierra y senderos peligrosos.

Vio una figura que su mente asoció como la golondrina de sus pesadillas, alejarse de todos, entre la vegetación.

En menos de un segundo se da cuenta de hacia dónde lo querían llevar sus pies. Una parte de él decía que no se moviera, mientras la otra le aconsejaba aprovechar.

Volteó.

_Nadie lo notaría._

Y siguió avanzando.

Siguió esos pasos que buscó en secreto de los demás.

A pesar de que hace solo segundos atrás estaba tiritando al imaginar su presencia cerca suyo, ahora la buscaba. Y fue un impulso que pudo haber frenado con facilidad, pero no lo hizo. Se arrepentiría luego, pero de todos modos se lamentaría por perderse aquella oportunidad de estar cerca de ella, y a solas, más encima, así que las alternativas no eran tan distintas.

Su Gear estaba bajo su brazo, y a cada paso que daba, su mente se confundía más.

No sabía adónde lo llegaba su repentino impulso en busca de ella, pero ojalá que lograra su meta.

* * *

Su cerebro intentaba encontrar alguna respuesta rápida para la anterior pregunta.

La vio arquear una de sus cejas. Luego sintió su mirada azul cobalto escanear todo su pequeño cuerpo, mandando un escalofrío a su espalda.

—¿Me vas a contestar ahora? ¿Qué haces aquí?

Tomó aire, y dejó que las palabras salieran de su boca de una vez por todas.

—Realmente no lo sé. —dijo con voz sumamente débil.

El ave clasificó esa respuesta como algo irrelevante, y decidió no seguir hablando. Respondió rodando sus ojos para luego darle la espalda, dejando al zorro tiritando de nervios.

Los ojos color cielo del menor miraron al piso. ¿Por qué debía ser tan cruel con él?

Se formó un incómodo nudo en su garganta, impidiendo que dijera más palabras.

Y desvío la mirada a un punto perdido, árboles y más árboles, hasta que la voz del ave se escuchó en todo el lugar, sorprendiéndolo.

—Ven.

¿Estaba escuchando bien?

No esperaba palabras de su parte.

—¿Ah?

—Que vengas. —habló Wave, con aire serio al verlo a los ojos.

—¿E-Es a mi? —dijo Tails, apuntándose.

—¡No, claro que no! Es al de la esquina. —lo miró irónica—. ¡Obvio que es a ti! No veo a nadie más en kilómetros...

Él tragó pesado, el sarcástico comentario aumentó su nudo en la garganta. Avanzó dudoso, pero lo suficientemente rápido como para que ella guardara silencio.

—Acá. —agregó mientras señalaba un lugar en la tierra cerca suyo al zorro tras ella.

Y él obedeció.

Se sentía tan raro el estar separados a solo pocos pasos de distancia.

El zorro la miraba de reojo, y apreciaba perfectamente su mirada perdida en lo lejano, el viento elevando sus plumas suavemente y sus manos jugando con la tierra de manera inconsciente.

Su especial perfume llegaba a él y disfrutaba de ello. Tanta cercanía lo mantenía algo nervioso, pero verla de tan cerca y correr el riesgo de rozar su mano, no ocurría todos los días.

Se mordió los labios apretando los puños para dirigir su vista a otro sitio. Podía sentir como sus mejillas empezaban a arder levemente.

Estaban sentados en la orilla de aquél peligroso precipicio. Había optado por no mirar hacia abajo y concentrarse en los árboles que adornaban el paisaje.

—Mira. —ella inclinó su cuerpo levemente hacia adelante para contemplar el barranco.

Él la imitó.

Se acomodó para que sus piernas colgaran libremente, como si estuviera en una silla, pero mucho más alta.

—Caer de una altura como esta podría matarte casi al instante... —agregó ella después, lanzando una roca hacia aquél vacío, la cual sus ojos siguieron hasta perder de vista.

Era cierto.

No alcanzaba a ver el fondo de ese fatal abismo. Incluso a él le llegaba a dar vértigo asomar la cabeza.

Había un río, al parecer. Lo único que divisaba eran unas rocas esparcidas por ahí.

—... Hay que tener mucho cuidado. —habló ella—. O podrías caer... ¡Así!

Y con ambas manos sujetó fuertemente de los hombros al zorro para darle una sacudida que lo hizo gritar. Él se aferró al suelo con sus manos por instinto, y sus piernas dejaron de colgar para aferrarse a la tierra con fuerza.

—¡¿Qué tienes en la cabeza?! —le gritó enojado, volteando a verla con la respiración más que agitada.

El ave se recostó boca arriba sin poder controlar su risa.

Tails se ruborizó de vergüenza casi al instante al pensar en su reacción.

Desvió la mirada cruzado de brazos, y de fondo, las risotadas de Wave haciendo eco bulliciosamente.

—Oh, no me reía de esa manera hace siglos... —comentó largo rato después, con algunas carcajadas entre medio.

La golondrina se enderezó y continuó mirando al infinito.

—Vaya susto... —exclamó Tails.

—No seas llorón. Fue solo un empujón pequeñito.

_Oh claro._

_Un empujón pequeñito._

¡Por poco lo mata!

¿Y si perdía el equilibrio y caía en una situación en la que volar no lo salvaría? Esa mecánica debería pensar en algo más que burlas y chistes.

La miró con el ceño fruncido. Una burlesca sonrisa apareció en el rostro del ave.

El viento corrió un par de veces, refrescando a ambos.

El atardecer no se veía muy bonito hoy, por suerte.

—No seas así.—se escuchó el suave tono del zorro.

—¿Así cómo? —respondió de inmediato.

—Uh. Así tan... Tan tú...

Ella lo miró, pero él no. Y esperó su explicación.

—Tan genial y única... —apenas dijo en un susurro que debió ser un pensamiento propio.

—¿Ah?

Pegó un brinco al pensar en las palabras que anteriormente salieron de su boca. Se suponía que iba a decir lo cruel que era con él, y terminó diciendo un secreto que pensaba llevar a la tumba.

—¡O sea, n-no! —exclamó apresurado. Moviendo las manos en exceso—. Olvida eso, por favor... Es q-que...

Wave sólo rió por el comportamiento del zorro.

Tails sentía sus mejillas arder ferozmente. La veía reír y se calmó un poco, ella reaccionó mejor de lo que esperaba, pero eso no era escusa para que su corazón dejara de latir tan pesadamente.

—¡Quién te viera ahora, Shorty! ¡Cálmate! —exclamó alegre.

Ella no dejaba de sonreír frente al intenso rubor que cubría el avergonzado rostro del menor.

* * *

Sus pensamientos lo apuñalaban. La vergüenza poseía todo su ser.

Él siempre solía ser discreto y reservado. Todo un caballero. Sólo hablaba de más cuando de mecánica se trataba.

Pero su sentido común no reaccionaba frente a ella.

No pensaba en sus palabras. Hablaba y hablaba, sin freno alguno.

Sólo actuaba por instinto.

Un instinto de enamorado.

El cuál quizás le estaba causando demasiados problemas.

Aún no admitía que había revelado uno de sus pensamientos más secretos así sin más, a la persona menos indicada.

Su imprudencia oculta lo sacaba de quicio. Ya había pasado mucha vergüenza, repetidas veces, por decir palabras sin pensar en la futura reacción de la golondrina.

Siempre al verla tenía en la cabeza no charlar mucho tiempo, no ayudarla y alejarse lo más rápido posible.

Pero al verla de cerca, ver sus ojos prestándole atención y compartir sus conocimientos, estropeaba su plan y revelaba sus pensamientos a través de sus tímidas palabras.

No sabía como controlar su enamoramiento.

¿Qué debía hacer cuándo le dieran ganas de besarla o algo como tocar su mano?

Eso le era un misterio, pero si algo tenía más que claro, era que debía controlar, frenar o _eliminar_ sus impulsos cariñosos.

Sí o sí.

* * *

Ella no debía saber que el zorro la amaba.

No.

Aunque fuera muy obvio.

Aunque ella notara su cara ruborizada, sus palabras entrecortadas, su constante preocupación hacia ella.

El zorro no estaba preparado para confesar sus sentimientos.

No le temía al rechazo.

No se trataba de no encontrar las palabras adecuadas para proponerle una relación entre ellos.

Aún estaba tratando de aceptar lo que sentía al verla.

Él no creía en el amor.

Siempre pensó que era una cursilería ridícula y sin sentido. Y como si fuera un niño de 7 años, pensaba que eso de los besos era lo más asqueroso posible...

_¿Para qué alguien querría compartir su saliva con otra persona?_

Estaba perfectamente bien con sus herramientas y su taller, siendo sinceros.

Ni siquiera la edad le hizo cambiar de opinión. Este _adulto con cuerpo de adolescente_ seguía clasificando a los amoríos como algo innecesario para la vida diaria.

Pero resultó no ser inmune al amor.

Y se enamoró de la persona menos pensada.

Se enamoró de su enemiga.

De su rival, su competencia. Su oponente.

Si ella encontraba una manera de humillarlo, lo haría. Y siempre era así.

Él expresando sus sentimientos cada vez más, y ella ignorando esto, con su meta más que clara; arruinar al crío estúpido que se fue a enamorar de ella.

Pero él lo aceptaría.

Nadie lo obligó a enamorarse de ella.

Nadie tenía la culpa.

Sólo él.

Y quizá ella, al encantarle tanto.

* * *

Gracias a su notable error, la conversación entre ellos se desmoronó.

Ya no habían más risas, tampoco más disculpas.

Los colores del cielo delataban que ya era tarde. Nadie los había llamado por ahora y el repetido canto de los pájaros aburría el ambiente.

¿Debía seguir hablando? Solo faltaba que a su cabeza llegara un tema apropiado.

Esperaba poder controlar sus impulsos amorosos por al menos solo esta vez, y no incomodarla.

Él sentía los ojos de ella mirarlo fijamente. Sin descanso, como si no pestañeara. O era su imaginación, o realmente ella no dejaba de mirarlo.

Giró levemente.

El rostro de la golondrina no delataba emoción alguna, solo lo miraba, fijamente, disfrutando al ver como el más joven se ponía cada vez más nervioso.

—¿En qué piensas? —él habló apresurado, para intentar calmar esos intimidantes ojos azules que lo observaban.

—Nada que te incumba.

Eso no salió como él esperaba.

Apretó los dientes. ¿Realmente ella debía actuar así las 24 horas del día? ¿Siempre con el sarcasmo, las burlas y eso?

_Este zorro si que tenía un gusto extraño._

—Eres mala. —soltó hundido en sus pensamientos.

—¿Por?

Tails la miró confundido.

—¿Por qué lo dices? —agregó ella, más seria.

—Uhm... ¿Es necesario explicarlo? Somos enemigos y...

—Acabas de decirlo. ¿Por qué debería tratarte bien?

El zorro de dos colas abrió su boca para contestar, pero la cerró de inmediato.

Wave tenía razón.

Eso eran. Enemigos, _no amantes_, enemigos.

Sí que fue estúpido decir eso. Sus palabras perdían sentido y su cuerpo confianza, Wave debía dejar de mirarlo.

—Pffft, patético. —exclamó ella, al verlo analizar sus propias palabras, las cuales quizá fueron las más tontas del siglo.

—No es necesario que seas así.

—¿Qué dices, Shorty?

—Podrías ser un poco más amable... ¿No? —decía Tails por lo bajo, tomando en cuenta que seguir con lo mismo era un error.

Esa frase cambió el humor de la mecánica de un momento a otro. Ya había cometido demasiados errores frente a ella, y como si fuera poco, Wave estaba furiosa, se le notaba hasta en los ojos.

No supo porqué le afectó tanto, solo sabía que había quedado como el tonto del año.

—Escucha, Prower. Si tanto te molesta cómo soy, no es mi problema. ¿Entiendes?

—¡No! ¡No es eso! Es que...

—¿Crees que cambiaría mi forma de ser solo porque le molesta a un bebé criticón como tú?

¿Por qué simplemente no se fue de inmediato? Wave estaba ardiendo de ira y él solo balbuceaba tonterías.

—Uh...

—Shorty, tú eres mi competencia... O algo así. Hablando en serio, apenas me alcanzas, pero te ganas el puesto. Y es... Sólo eso. —comenzó a reír—. ¿No?

Su ironía ya empezaba a molestarlo, tenía más que claro los propósitos de Wave al decir esa frase, pero algo más importante se cruzaba por su cabeza.

—Tienes razón pero... Si fuéramos algo más sería... Genial y... Tú sabes, uno siempre imagina cosas que no pueden ocurrir, pero igual...

Al escuchar como ella cortó las palabras que iba a decir a continuación, la miró a los ojos.

Y los tenía completamente abiertos de sorpresa.

Él los abrió de inmediato, dándose cuenta de la situación.

—Oh... —dijo sin respirar, paralizado.

Una sonrisa se fue formando en el rostro de ella lentamente, hasta que ya no pudo aguantar más la risa.

Ella entendió lo que esa corta frase significaba para él, al aparecer. Quizá no, y por eso se reía. Ambas opciones eran posibles y pensar en ambas hacían que al zorro se le cayera la cara de vergüenza.

Ahora sí.

Su cara hervía y tenía ganas de tirarse por el precipicio antes de seguir con esa vergüenza.

Mordió sus labios y con miedo, la miró. Boca arriba, ahogándose de la risa.

No iba a disculparse ahora, no serviría. Y ella... Ni siquiera le contestó. Solo se echó a reír cual loca de la cabeza, dejándolo confundido. Aunque por algún motivo se sentía feliz de que ella no se estuviera tomando sus palabras en serio.

Llegando a casa, se golpearía. Se tiraría por las escaleras. Se jalaría los pelos hasta arrancárselos... Pero nada le borraría este recuerdo de la cabeza.

Él y su bocota. Y lo arruinó como nunca hubiera imaginado.

Ahora la vergüenza impedirá que durmiera, sin antes acordarse de sus palabras anteriores y de la cara de Wave, y su escandalosa risa.

Costó que ésta detuviera su risa, la cual no parecía llevar maldad, no se estaba burlando. Fue la primera vez que la vio tan calmada, y que no lo humillara por un corto rato. Es como si aceptara todas sus frases estúpidas, o como si no las hubiera escuchado en un principio.

—Hmh... ¿Y qué si... —ella habló, con la sonrisa aún en la cara, esperando que el zorro volteara a mirarla.

Y este lo hizo, temiendo de que si no cumplía con los deseos del ave, ella se enojaría, o peor, seguiría hablando.

La miró a... La cara, podría decirse. Carecía de valor para mirar aquéllos ojos azules que provocaban tantas sensaciones en él.

Antes de que la oscuridad se apoderara de todo el lugar, escuchó algo, a lo lejos. Su salvación.

—¡Wave! ¡O te mueves, o te muevo! No podemos quedarnos.

Fue la voz de Jet, quién se podía divisar a lo lejos, junto a Storm, y todos los demás avanzar lentamente hasta donde se encontraba con la mecánica.

—Quién diría que se te daban los chistes, pequeñajo. –dijo sonriendo—. Ahí te ves.

Ella se levantó del suelo de tierra, pasó sus manos brevemente por sus pantalones para limpiarlos. Tomó su Gear y se alejó tan rápidamente del lugar que Tails no alcanzó a protestar siquiera.

* * *

"_Maldito seas, corazón._" pensaba el pobre zorro, cargando con una humillación que no podía ser más grande.

Debía hacer algo con esos impulsos. Rápido.

Aunque eso lo dejaría para la próxima ocasión. Ella se había ido y solo le quedaba superar lo ocurrido, si es que era posible.

—¡Tails! —gritó Sonic tras el zorro de dos colas, antes de sentarse a su lado.

—Dime. —el menor contestó, con un tono distraído, perdido en la oscuridad.

—¡Mira! ¡Chili Dogs! Este es el cuarto que me como, pero ya sabes, siempre guardo uno para ti. —el entusiasmo en sus palabras era notorio—. Cortesía de Amy—dijo guiñando un ojo.

Unas cuantas migajas de pan adornaban las mejillas del erizo. Tenía las manos ocupadas sosteniendo sus bocadillos preferidos, y la boca repleta de éstos. Costaba entender lo que decía, pero era como si el zorro apenas le prestara atención.

—No logro verte, pero, ¿Qué pasó? —habló Sonic, observando como su hermanito estaba completamente en las nubes.

Tails no sabía si contar algo o no. Al parecer sí iba a hacerlo, pero aún sentía la humillación recorrer su cuerpo. Un rubor horriblemente marcado se apoderó de su cara al recordar todo, suerte que era de noche, y Sonic estaba concentrado en comer.

Miró al de púas azules, comiendo de la manera menos educada posible, y como si ya hubiera hablado suficiente por el día, susurró débilmente:

—¿Sabes?... Es que ni yo lo sé.


End file.
